


Falling Within the Dark

by Deyanira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts), Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: Vanitas has been biding his time away from Kairi, while her frustration grows at the lack of seeing him. She visits Radiant Garden to spend some time away from Riku.





	Falling Within the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to Finding Light In the Dark. I didn't realize how much I love VaniKai, and here I am.

Kairi was beginning to feel lost without the weight of Sora’s ring against her chest. She was angry with herself for allowing Vanitas to get ahold of the precious item. Here in bed, there wasn’t much she could do, really. It was just another day, and the princess had yet to see Vanitas. It was as if he was evading her for the sake of annoyance. She gathered her pillow beneath her, squeezing it with a huff. Despite Riku attempting to reassure her they would find the ring, it meant nothing. There were far more pressing matters to attend to, such as seeking wielders and preventing the loss of all the worlds. She moved her hand, glancing at the ring on her finger. It was engraved with the date she first met Sora inside the band. Tears welled up in her eyes. The earlier joy she felt after Vanitas had let her go faded as the days passed with no interaction. The princess wanted more from him, but it required seeking him out, and seeking a Seeker of Darkness was no easy feat. They could go back and forth in between worlds as they pleased. Kairi did not have that luxury.

Days passed, and various worlds needed her help, alongside Riku’s. Though today she was in Radiant Garden, her home world. Though it was home, Destiny Islands was her true home. She never spoke of her past to Riku or Sora. The princess twisted the band on her finger, hoping it would soothe the ache in her heart. Though she came from here, there were not many who recognized her. Kairi preferred it that way. She began to head towards the garden, knowing it would at least distract her for a while. The castle gardens were always lovely, and the Restoration Committee did a great job restoring the castle to its former glory. Her memories were rather faint, but she did remember gathering flowers in this place. For the first time in a while, the princess allowed herself to be happy. A smile curved her lips, and she kneeled to look closer at the flowers below. Radiant, and befitting of this particular world. The princess stood, waving at a few of the townsfolk. She stepped towards the hanging gardens, twining her fingers in the ivy. The leaves were smooth, and she wondered if there was ever poison ivy here like there was on Destiny Islands. Kairi smiled, remembering when Sora had stumbled into some. They were playing a game of pirates when it happened. Tears welled up again at the memory. The grief would hit her randomly, when she least expected it. Releasing the vines, she wiped away the tears. Now was not the time to grieve. She preferred to do so in private, or with Riku. If she could just find Vanitas, maybe she would feel a little better. The princess knew he tended to spend time in the Keyblade Graveyard, but it was a place she stayed far from. It was far too risky, and if Riku found out she was going there, Kairi would never hear the end of it. Not that it would be difficult to go back, but the Neoshadows tended to cluster there after what happened. “I can hold my own,” she told herself, sliding her hands into her pockets. She could hold her own, she proved it in the final battle. It was difficult, but no one needed to protect her.

* * *

 

Vanitas made sure to stay away from Kairi for the time being. She would eventually break from not seeing him, and he wanted to have some control over the situation. He was biding his time. The ring he took from her had proven to be a soothing accessory, despite the fact he wasn’t one for such things personally. Xehanort asked where he had acquired it from, but he didn’t respond to the old man. There were secrets he kept to himself, no need to say aloud. Kairi was an interesting prospect in his eyes. Her pure light was such a contrast to his darkness, he almost craved it. Though it wouldn’t be like being whole again, it would be different. He hoped it would be different. Perhaps he would seek her out. The princess was light, it would be easy to find her.

* * *

 

The princess was heading towards the castle when she heard the corridor of darkness. She paused in her steps, turning towards the sound. Though Kairi still had the wayfinder charm, she wondered if Vanitas had a version of it. Should she…? No, he wasn’t Sora. She trusted Sora, and knew he would keep her lucky charm safe. An idea blossomed. Maybe she could make one for him. Not now, not when he had been extremely distant, but in the future. If there was a future for them. The corridor wasn’t within her view, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. If it was a member of the Organization, she would have to be on her guard. If it was Vanitas, well, she would have been surprised. However, the princess knew it was her duty to protect the worlds, which meant confronting whomever exited the portal. She sighed, beginning to run in the direction she heard the corridor open from. Deep down, Kairi hoped that it was Vanitas, but there was no guarantee. Her footsteps echoed around her, and the people that once populated the garden plaza had disappeared. Likely they heard what she had, and decided to vacate the area just in case. Summoning Destiny’s Embrace, the princess was on her guard. Her cell phone was in her pocket. She could call Riku if she needed to, but hoped that it wouldn’t come to it. Riku probably would have been disappointed if he knew the real reason why she visited Radiant Garden. Blue eyes scanned the garden, looking for something, anything that was out of the ordinary. However, there was nothing. Kairi didn’t trust the silence. She knew there was a member of the Organization here, there was no way the townspeople left without reason.

“Come out!” The princess called, grimacing at the echo of her voice. Frustration mounted, and she wanted to get out of the plaza. It was unnerving at this point. Footsteps echoed, and she looked towards the sound. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Vanitas. The ring she lost was on his hand, same place Sora had placed it when he was alive.

“Hello, princess. Miss me?” Vanitas smiled, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender as he glanced at her keyblade. Once she saw his eyes on Destiny’s Embrace, she dismissed the weapon, stepping towards him and pulling the Seeker into a hug.

“Why did you leave me alone? I was looking for you, and I couldn’t find you anywhere! Did something happen?” The words spilled out, partially muffled by the fabric of his coat. His arms closed around her back. Usually he was touch-averse, so this was new. Kairi wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that. The princess squeezed him gently, struggling to hold back tears. The relief she felt at knowing Vanitas was okay was overwhelming, but the anger was still there. Though she didn’t want to release him, Kairi let go, stepping back from him and wiping the tears that managed to squeeze through. She stared at him coldly, before once again demanding answers.

“Kai, I was trying to keep you safe.” Not a complete lie, if Xehanort knew he had contact with one of the Princesses, he would have ordered Vanitas to bring her to him. He wasn’t sure if he was capable to do so anymore. “Look, if I met up with you after not bringing you to him…” the Seeker trailed off, not wanting to explain further.

Kairi’s icy stare softened at the use of her nickname, and she sighed softly. Keep her safe, of course. Being a princess, especially one of the ones Xehanort needed proved to be difficult. She wanted to tell him she could hold her own, but she was reminding herself just how grueling the battle in the Keyblade Graveyard had been. “Vanitas. I understand you’re trying to keep me safe. I appreciate that, but I am not someone who can just be left in the dark.” The Seeker pulled her close again, hoping to soothe and perhaps avoid more conflict. The princess allowed him to hold her, and she snuggled into his chest. Despite being constituted of darkness, Vanitas was still rather comfortable. “I’m not saying I forgive you,”she mumbled.

“You don’t have to forgive me.” He kissed the top of her head, noting how she seemed to freeze when he did so. Vanitas lifted a hand to tip her chin up, leaning down to kiss her. There was another stirring in his heart. Kairi’s eyes widened in surprise, but she was pleased he took the initiative to kiss her. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment, returning the kiss. Her arms slid up his chest, attempting to circle around his neck. She couldn’t quite reach, but that was alright. His lips were warm against hers, and though they were slightly chapped, it felt nice. Finally, the princess pulled away, smiling as she looked up at the other.

“Meet me on the Island, where we-“ Kairi stopped herself. “Where I used to play with Sora and Riku as a child. You know where that is? Tomorrow. I’ll just tell Riku I’m going for a visit.” Golden eyes bore into blue.

“I promise to be there.” At his words, Kairi’s smile seemed to grow warmer. It touched her eyes, and Vanitas wanted to see more of it. He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment, wanting to relish the time they spent together. The princess was beginning to realize it would take time for them to find their stride, but she had no doubt they would find it together.


End file.
